Owen's Story (An American State)
by Kaito x Aoko luver
Summary: First Hetalia fic, no flames please
1. Chapter 1: Indy the Bandit

Chapter 1: Indy the Bandit

"Come back here, ya little runt!" A shop clerk exclaimed. Indy ran as fast as he could to a couple of Cherokee Indian children, "Here, take this back to your family... Y'all need it more than me. Now. Hurry." Indy said as he gave them the food he stole. The two children ran off & after thanking him. Indy smiled then began running again, he kept going until he got to his camp deep on the outskirts of town. "What seems to be the commotion I could hear it from my hotel room." A woman asked. "I've had the same little runt come in here & rob from my store, for the past year & nobody's been able to catch him." The clerk explained. "Which way was he headed?" The woman asked. "What are you gonna do about it? You're a woman." The clerk remarked. "Ya see this badge? I could arrest ya right now & not lose a bit of sleep about it. I could shoot ya dead before ya got a chance to blink, my hands are that quick. You wanna test me, sir you'll be in for a rude awakenin'." The woman Texas Ranger snapped as she revealed her badge. "Who are ya, ma'am?" The clerk asked. The Texas Ranger lifted her head, "Ranger Taylor Jones." She answered. "You're Ranger Jones?" A man asked. "Ya got a problem?" Taylor interrogated. "Not at all, ma'am." The man answered after seeing Taylor's hand was already rested on her revolver. "Good boy. You let me know if your thief steps foot in this town." Taylor ordered. "I will Ranger." The clerk replied as Taylor walked out. " You're going out again?" White Feather asked. "Yep. Be back after while, you hold up the tent til I get back." Indy teased. "Fine, but please be careful. I've heard some terrible things from other tribes about there being a Texas Ranger in town. They say that he's the fastest gunfighter in all Texas." White Feather warned. "Then, I'll show him, who's boss." Indy said as he grabbed his gun belt & put it on, "I'll be back in one piece. Until then." He said then kissed White Feather's forehead & walked out.

Town

Taylor sat down outside the general store waiting as she had been for a couple of days now for the thief. Indy walked into town with a ten gallon hat on & had his Indian braid stuffed inside the hat to be less noticed. By the regulars in town. He walked inside. And started grabbing things off the shelves & hiding them in his clothing when no one was looking. Then snuck out again. "You've gained a lot of weight there, partner." Taylor remarked walking up behind Indy, "What's your name, son?" "It doesn't matter. If I wanted ya to know I woulda told ya already." Indy snapped turning towards Taylor. "I think ya better start respectin' me a bit better than that." Taylor remarked. "Why's that?" Indy interrogated. "Cause... I'm a Ranger." Taylor answered showing her badge. "In Texas that would mean a lot, but here it doesn't mean a thing." Indy remarked. Taylor had her hand by her gun. Indy did the same. "Sorry to rain on your parade, ma'am, but I'm the fastest hands in this town." Indy remarked, "Why don't ya go back to wherever ya came from." "If ya explain to me why you've been stealin', I'll let ya walk away, scot-free." Taylor replied. "I'm, takin' it to my family. We have no money to buy things & no one will hire me. That's the truth. Ranger." Indy said. "Alright. Go. But, next time we meet I won't be so easy on ya, got it?" Taylor asked. Indy nodded & ran off.

Back at the tent

"White Feather, I'm home." Indy said as he walked in the tent. "Indy!" White Feather said happily running into his arms. "What happened, White Feather?" Indy asked. "I'm just glad to see you!" White Feather answered. "Alrighty, then." Indy chuckled. White Feather wrapped her arms around his neck. "White Feather?" Indy asked. "Yes, Indy?" White Feather asked. "Why'd you leave your tribe to take care of me?" Indy asked. "Indy... I left because my tribe would not accept you as a member. They wanted to kill you before you had a chance to kill them." White Feather explained. "Why'd they think that?" Indy asked. "Because, your a white man. And, they moved us away from our homes that are American states now. Some took our people into bondage. Some killed our people..." "They thought I'd do that?" Indy asked. White Feather nodded, "Momma... I mean, White Feather..." "You can call me mother if you want to, Indy." White Feather said. "Momma, I'm not like those men. You know I'd never..." "I know, Indy. My father didn't see it that way." White Feather said. "Who cares what he thought." Indy remarked. "He was the chief." White Feather said calmly. "You were the chief's daughter? Why, Momma? Why give that up for me?" Indy asked. "I saw that you were special, Indy." White Feather said. Indy gave her a confused look. "You're gonna be somebody important someday. I've known it since you first walked into my life." White Feather said. Indy let a tear fall down his cheek. White Feather wiped it away, "I love you Indy." She said. "Love ya too, Momma." Indy replied, "I'm gonna rest now, Momma." "Alright. Good night, Indy." White Feather said

A half hour later Indy heard the sound of someone moaning in pain. "Momma?!" Indy called out as he ran outside the tent to find White Feather laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Momma? Momma?" Indy cried. "Indy? Is that you?" White Feather asked. "Who did this to you?" Indy asked. "Two men... One white man & other one of my tribe." White Feather said. "Hang in there Momma, I'm gonna help ya. You're gonna be okay." Indy cried. "No, it's too late for that... Indy." White Feather said, breathing heavily. "Momma." Indy cried as tears began to flow down his face. White Feather smiled weakly at him, "Be strong, Indy." She said then closed her eyes & she died there in his arms. Indy mourned as he buried her & placed a cross made out of sticks in front of her grave. He then grabbed his pocket knife & cut his braid off he put on his hat, grabbed his revolver & put on his gun belt. Before leaving he set fire to the tent. Leaving his past behind him for ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Dusty the Outlaw

Chapter 2: Becoming Dusty the Outlaw

Indy rode into town & stopped in front of the sheriff's office & looked at the list of Wanted posters on the wall. Then he spotted his target. Rowdy Smith & his partner the Cherokee Kid. Indy ripped them off the wall & put them in his pocket. Then walked into the saloon. The room that once was filled with ruckus turned into complete silence as Indy walked in. "You ain't from around here, are ya kid?" A man asked. "Yes sir. I am. Born & raised" Indy answered. "How come no one's ever seen you, stranger?" A woman asked. "I'm just passing through. I lived in the outskirts of town." Indy replied, "Have you seen these men, by any chance?" He asked. "Depends. How much are you willing to pay to find out?" The woman asked. "You give me my information & I'll pay you. I ain't givin' you a penny until you're gonna tell me what I need to know." Indy negotiated putting his hand on his gun. Her eyes widened, "Fine. They were headed up to Abilene,Kansas." The woman answered. "Thank you, ma'am." Indy said tipping his hat to her & walking out. "Hey you! What about you paying me?" The woman snapped. "You're still alive aren't ya? And, if I find out you gave me false directions I'm gonna come back... You better hope, I don't come back, cause I'll kill you, & everybody else who's in this saloon, ya got me?!" Indy interrogated. "They're goin' to Memphis, Tennessee." The woman said. Indy stormed out, got on his horse, & rode away, leaving a cloud of dust not too far behind. He traveled through the plains of Arkansas & into the hills of Tennessee. He immediately ran into a girl who was about his age maybe a little older, but still none the less, she had long blonde hair that reached about mid-back she wore a ten gallon hat & she looked up at him with her bright green eyes. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "I'm a wanderer lookin' for a couple of men who killed my mother." Indy answered. "I'm sorry to hear that, but if anybody passed by here I'd know, what did these two look like?" The girl asked. "Here." Indy said handing the wanted posters to the girl. "Yep. I seen 'em both headed that way towards Memphis." The girl answered as she pointed towards Memphis. "Thank ya, little lady." Indy replied tipping his hat & winking before taking the posters, " What's your name anyway?" He asked. "Tessie Jones." Tessie answered. "Tessie. Until we meet again." Indy said. "Wait you didn't ever tell me your name." Tessie replied. "My name's of no importance. You'll probably hear from me again soon enough." Indy said as he rode off leaving Tessie behind in a cloud of dust. 'What a strange character.' Tessie thought. Indy rode all the way to Memphis, then walked into a local saloon. As he walked in the entire room fell silent. "Who's seen Rowdy Smith & the Cherokee Kid?" Indy snapped knowing all eyes were on him. A man wearing a black ten gallon hat & stood about 6 foot tall man got out of his seat and he slowly turned around & smirked, "You lookin' fir me?" Rowdy asked. "Where's your kid, Rowdy?" Indy interrogated. "That's for me to know & you to stay outta my business." Rowdy remarked. Indy noticed a body laying on the ground, 'Looks like he offed him before I got the chance. Oh, well. That's one less person I've gotta bring back to get him hung.' Indy thought. "You here to have a shoot out, son?" Rowdy asked. "No I'm bringin' ya back to Indian territory to have ya hanged!" Indy said. "Alright, here's the deal, if ya manage to shoot me without killin' me, I'll go back with ya, but if I shoot ya... Well you'll be singing with the angels sooner than you can whistle Dixie." Rowdy remarked. "Fine. Outside, right here, right now." Indy remarked. "Alrighty. If ya want." Rowdy said as he & Indy walked out into the town square. They stood back to back & walked a few steps apart. Indy turned around first pulling out his revolver & took the shot. Little did Indy know Tessie was watching from a distance & seen Rowdy fall on the ground. Indy walked over & stood above Rowdy. As the doctor ran up. Indy jumped on his horse & rode off in a haze of smoke.

"How is he, Doc?" Tessie asked riding up on her horse Autumn. "He's still alive but I imagine not for much longer." The doctor answered. "Who was that guy?" Tessie asked. "He never said who he was." A man with a sheriff badge & a banjo on his strapped to his back said rode up. "Kenny?" Tessie asked. "Howdy, sis. Looks like ya got an outlaw on the loose." Kenny said taking off his hat & revealing his brown scruffy hair & blue eyes. "Seems so." Tessie agreed. "You can always call me if ya see him again little sis." Kenny replied. "Telegram you, ya mean?" Tessie asked. "Whatever. I'm gonna try to catch him. See ya around, little sis!" Kenny said as he placed his hat on his head & rode off after the new outlaw.n


	3. Chapter 3:  Austin & Sheriff Kenny Jones

Chapter 3: Austin & Sheriff Kenny Jones & Dusty's confrontation

Indy rode all the way to the back to Arkansas, just barely crossing the border & stopped to set up camp. "Who goes there?" A whiny male voice asked. "A wanderer just passin' through." Indy answered. "You look like you're in bit of trouble son." The voice said then screamed as the man belonging to the voice fell out of the tree. "Who are ya?" Indy interrogated. "Austin Jones." He answered as he stood back up on his feet & began brushing himself off. Kenny then came riding up, "Kenny! Howdy brother. How's things in the good ol' state Kentucky?" Austin asked. "Just fine. Who's you're friend, Austin?" Kenny asked climbing off the horse. "I don't know he wouldn't tell me." Austin answered. "What's your name, son?" Kenny asked Indy. "Dustin." Indy lied. "Howdy Dustin. Where ya headed?" Kenny asked as he shook Indy's hand. "Indian Territory. That's where I'm from." Indy answered. "Where bouts were ya coming back from?" Kenny interrogated. "North Carolina, my grandmother lives there & I went to visit her." Indy lied again. "I see. So you rode through Tennessee, didn't you?" Kenny interrogated again. "No I rode through South Carolina, Alabama & Mississippi, & finally here, Sheriff." Indy replied. "Wouldn't have been faster if you rode through Tennessee though?" Kenny asked trying to break him. "That's true Mister, but I have a sister who lives in Alabama & I knew she'd be very cross if I didn't visit her there before heading home." Indy answered. "Alrighty then. Why are ya carryin' that gun when you're just gonna visit family?" Kenny asked. "Self-defense." Indy answered. "Really now?" Kenny asked. "Yes sir." Indy said. "Well, Dusty. It's alright if I call ya Dusty, right?" Kenny asked. "Sure, I don't care." Indy said. "Alrighty, Dusty. I'll see you later, maybe." Kenny said as he climbed on to his horse. "You keep a close eye on him, Austin." Kenny whispered to Austin. "Ya can count on me, Ken Ken!" Austin said saluting Kenny. "Stop callin' me that Austin." Kenny snapped as he rode off. "Take care. So Dusty. You hungry?" Austin asked as he turned around to look at Indy. "I'm fine." Indy replied. "Ya sure?" Austin asked. Indy then nodded, "Absolutely." He answered. "Alrighty then." Austin replied, "Well we might as well get some rest it's stating to get dark out." He suggested. "Good idea. I'll be headed out in the mornin' back home to my family." Indy stated. "Well you're pretty close to home now. You should get to Indian Territory by sun up if ya leave at dawn." Austin said. "Yeah. I know." Indy replied laying down & covering his eyes with his ten gallon hat.


	4. Chapter 4: Dusty & Ranger Jones' family

Chapter 4: Dusty & Ranger Jones' family meet again

Dusty awoke & seen Austin still asleep. He climbed on his horse & rode off right at the crack of dawn. He continued riding into Indian Territory. A land run was about to take place & Ranger Jones was on duty as Dusty came riding up. Orders were to shoot who ever was a "sooner". Taylor's first instinct was to shoot. Dusty fell off his horse. Taylor rode over & recognized him immediately. 'What have I done!' Taylor thought, she jumped down off her horse & picked up Dusty & placed him on her horse & rode him all the way to her home where she worked on him & stayed with him through the night. "Where the heck am I?" Dusty asked. "You're alright. You're at my place." Taylor said. "I'm in Texas?" Dusty asked. "No. Ya wouldn't have lived if I took ya to Texas. This is actually my dad's home." Taylor said. "Your dad's place?" Indy asked. "Yo Tay how's... Rock out my dawg! He's alive, dudes!" Alfred said. "Yes, dad he's alive." Taylor said. "What's up, yo!" Alfred greeted. "Howdy." Dusty greeted. "Where ya from, dude?" Alfred asked. "Indian Territory." Dusty answered. "Rock out my dawg! Well I'm gonna jet. Later dudes!" Alfred said as he walked out. "So ya gonna tell me your name, now?" Taylor asked. "Dusty." Dusty answered. "Dusty?" Taylor asked. "Yep." Dusty answered. "Alrighty. Dusty. Tomorrow, I'll escort ya to Indian Territory, personally." Taylor replied. "Alrighty. I'll do what ya say." Dusty said. "Good. I'll go make ya somethin' to eat. You look like ya haven't eaten in days." Taylor said. Dusty laid there looking up at the ceiling and waited for Taylor's return. She soon returned with a tray of food for Dusty. Dusty looked over at her, "Howdy again." he greeted. "Howdy. I got ya some stew & cornbread figured that would be better on ya than anythin' else." Taylor said. "Alrighty." Dusty said as Taylor placed the tray over him, Dusty looked at it for a moment. "Somethin' wrong, partner?" Taylor asked. "Um. What is stew exactly?" Dusty asked. "Well, it's kinda like a soup, I guess. What ya never had anything like this before?" Taylor asked. Dusty shook his head "no". "Wow. So I'm curious how old are ya, Dusty?" Taylor asked. "Sixteen." Dusty said. "Sixteen, huh? Made yourself quite the outlaw at such a young age." Taylor said. Dusty nodded. Taylor grinned, "Well get some rest, Dusty. We've got a long journey ahead of us in the morning." She said. "Alrighty." Dusty replied.

The Next Morning

"Rise and shine kiddo! We got a long journey ahead of us." Taylor said as she entered Dusty's room. Dusty pulled the blanket over his face & rolled over then let out a moan. "Oh, come on sleepy head it's only four o'clock in the morning." Taylor said. "I don't get up before the sun rises." Dusty muttered under his blanket. Taylor smirked then pulled the blanket off of him. Dusty turned around & glared at her. "Come on, I made ya some breakfast & it's gonna get cold if ya don't hurry up." Taylor said with a smile. Dusty rolled his eyes then finally rolled out of bed. He followed Taylor to the kitchen but stopped when he noticed a picture of Taylor & her family. 'She has a lot of people in her family don't she?' Dusty thought. "That picture is of my dad & siblings." Taylor said startling Dusty as he jumped. She giggled, "There's a total of 45 of us." Taylor said. F... Forty-five?!" Dusty asked. "Yep. Dad took us all in. We're all American states too. So, Dusty. Have you met any of my siblings, yet?" Taylor asked. "Tay... Hey lookie here! If it isn't good ol' Dusty!" Austin exclaimed. "Austin keep your voice down ya don't wanna wake up..." "Shut up, Austin! Some people still sleep at 4 AM!" Kenny snapped with a rifle in his hands. "Yipe!" Austin yelped as he began to run down the stairs with Kenny shooting at him with his rifle. Austin was running down the stairs. "Austin, you idiot don't run down..." Taylor snapped as he accidentally slammed into both Taylor & Dusty. Kenny was about to shoot again, until a lasso wrapped around him. "Kenny, stop shootin' at Austin for once in your life." Tessie said as she hog tied him. "Aw, thanks Tess ya saved me again." Austin exclaimed. "You idiot! You coulda killed us!" Taylor snapped grabbing Austin's shirt collar. "Well I uh..." Austin stammered as Dusty was trying to keep himself from getting noticed by Tessie and Kenny. "Wait a sec. I know you. You're the strange wanderer." Tessie said recognizing Dusty. 'Uh-oh.' Dusty thought."Huh? Y'all have met before?" Taylor asked. "Yeah. He and I ran into each other a couple of days ago." Tessie said. "Ya ran into him a couple of days ago, huh? You little liar. I knew something was different about you the moment I laid my eyes on ya. You're that no good outlaw I'm after. Tessie, come here and untie me I'm taking him back to Kentucky & throwin' him in the slammer!" Kenny said. Dusty jumped up & ran out. "Wait a sec, Dusty!" Taylor exclaimed running after him, by the time she made it outside he was gone. She looked in the barn and Dusty's horse was gone as well. Taylor sighed as Kenny ran out of the house. "Where'd he go?" Kenny asked. "Don't know. You find him!" Taylor snapped as she stormed inside. "Fine. I will. What's got her all upset?" Kenny wondered. Taylor snuck out of the house and grabbed her horse & went out to search for him. "What exactly did he do, Tessie?" Austin asked. "He killed another outlaw in a gun fight." Tessie answered. "Well wouldn't that make him a hero then?" Austin asked. "He did it out of cold blood, Austin. At least from my perspective." Tessie said. "Oh." Austin said as he & Tessie watched as Taylor

By the way I forgot to put this on Chapter 2, but Tessie doesn't belong to me she belongs to Nina luvs Iceland. And my disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia I only wish I did. Please leave a review, but no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5: Dusty's first heist

Chapter 5: Dusty's first heist

Dusty rode up north but being that his bullet wound was not totally healed he was very weak & laid limp on his horse. There was a carriage full of sisters headed south to visit their family. One of the sisters happened to look out just in time to see Dusty in his condition. "Hey driver, stop for a second." One of the older sisters said. "Ronnie, what are you doing?" Another sister asked. "He's hurt we've got to get him to a doctor now." Ronnie said as she pulled him off his horse and on the ground. A couple other of Ronnie's sisters began assisting her in putting him into the carriage. "Thanks Issy & Min." Ronnie replied. "It was no problem at all." Minnie replied. "I tied his horse to the back of the carriage." One of the sisters replied. "Great, thanks Missy." Ronnie said. "No prob." Missy said. "Come on. I don't think he's gonna last much longer if you keep standing around like that." The sister that was still in the carriage informed. "You're right Natalie. We better get him to the closest town & quick." Missy agreed. "Alright, change of plans sir. We need to get to the closest doctor's office." Isabelle said. "Alright Miss." The driver replied as he began to drive the carriage off.

The driver took them to their brother's office since he was a doctor after all. He heard the carriage outside his window, "Who might this be?" He wondered. "Mase!" Isabelle called for him. "Issy?" Mason said as he walked outside to the carriage. "Isabelle. It's good to see you." Mason greeted as he held out his hand to help her down. "We've brought you someone to look at." Ronnie said. "Well let me see." Mason said as he crawled into the carriage, "Bullet wound. It appears that someone attempted to help the boy out already. I'll see what I can do for the poor chap." Mason said as he drug him out of the carriage carefully then carried him inside.

The next morning

"Well good morning, old boy. I was actually starting to get worried about you." Mason replied. "Where am I?" Dusty asked. "Boston. A few of my sisters found you & have absolutely been worried sick about you." Mason explained. "Who are you?" Dusty asked. "Mason Jones-Kirkland, at your service. You had a pretty nasty wound there, my boy." Mason replied, "Tell me where are you from?" "Indian Territory." Dusty replied. "For lands sakes what brought you all the way out here?" Mason asked. "Not sure." Dusty answered. "So I see. Well, you've been sleeping for a long time, after all. I suppose you probably don't remember much." Mason stated. "Mase, we're back. How's he... Oh, good you're awake." Isabelle said. "Yeah." Dusty answered. "He actually woke up not too long ago." Mason informed her. "So when am I gonna get to leave?" Dusty asked. "As soon as you regain strength you may leave, but until then you mustn't leave until then." Mason replied. Dusty sighed, "How long until then?" he asked. "It's different for every person." Mason answered pushing his glasses on his nose before walking out, "Come a long Issy, let's inform the others about our friend's condition." Mason said as he and Isabelle walked out & Dusty crawled out of his bed & threw his shirt back on then snuck out. He grabbed a chest & opened it finding some money from what seemed like it came from a treasury, Dusty smirked then grabbed a couple of pouches full then shut the chest back & untied his horse, finally he rode away without anyone

Missy, Minnie, Natalie, and Isabelle don't belong to me, they belong to my friend Nina luvs Iceland. Also, I don't own Hetalia I only wish I did. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Ranger Jones & Sheriff Kenny

Chapter 6: Ranger Jones & Sheriff Kenny race to find Dusty & Dusty's first encounter with Vanessa Jones-Kirkland

Taylor & Kenny made it to Boston. "I told you not to follow me, Taylor." Kenny remarked. "I didn't follow you, Kenny. You followed me." Taylor stated. "Kenny? Taylor?" Mason asked after seeing them. "Mase?" Kenny & Taylor asked in unison. "Yes, it's me." Mason answered, "I suppose you're on another man hunt." "Yes." Kenny replied. "Sort of." Taylor said. "Sort of?" Mason asked. "I'm lookin' for a boy..." "A boy, huh?" Mason teased. "It's not like that! Idiot!" Taylor snapped. "I was just teasing you, Taylor. Continue." Mason said. "A boy who was injured I was taking care of him until Kenny scared him off!" Taylor snapped at Kenny. "I didn't scare him off! He's a criminal, Taylor! The sooner ya figure out not everybody has good in them the better off you'll be. You can't trust that kid!" Kenny said. "What did this boy look like?" Mason asked. "He had long blonde hair, blue eyes & a bullet wound on his right hip." Taylor said. "I've seen him! He was here a day or two ago. Though, he ran away & took some of Natalie's money from one of her chests on the carriage, we are unfortunately are to presume." Mason said. "Dusty, stole money from y'all?" Taylor asked. "I'm afraid so, Taylor." Mason replied. Taylor rode off towards the north. "Thanks for the tip, Mase." Kenny said before heading west. "No problem, old chap. I do hope those two stay out of trouble." Mason said as he walked back into his office.

Taylor had ridden all the way to Delaware where her oldest brother, Dennis lived. "Dennis! Open up!" Taylor exclaimed as she pounded on his door. A young man with short blonde hair & blue eyes answered the door, "Yeah? Oh, hey Taylor." Dennis greeted. "Dennis I'm looking for a boy wh..." "Shouldn't you be talking to our sisters about that? I really don't care about your new boyfriend." Dennis said. "ALL BOYS ARE STUPID AND IMMATURE!" Taylor snapped at him as she climbed up on her horse again. "Wait who's the boy you were looking for?" Dennis asked in an amused tone. "His name's Dusty. He has blonde hair. Blue eyes & has a bullet wound on his right hip." Taylor said. "Haven't seen him. But I'll look out for him, for you." Dennis replied. "Thanks." Taylor said in an almost irritated tone as she continued riding north.

Dusty had ridden all the way through to the border of Virginia then stopped for the night. "Man can I not wait for that to heal." Dusty said to himself as he laid down. 'I wonder what he's doing out here.' A person was wondering around as they hid in the bushes. Dusty heard something then pulled out his pistol & stood up looking around. The person who was in the bushes kept moving so they wouldn't get caught by Dusty. The person moved again, but this time Dusty heard what direction they was in then put his gun away & tackled her. Once he realized that the person was a girl he blushed then quickly got off of her & helped her up, "I apologize. Are you, okay?" Dusty asked. "I'm fine. But the real question is who are you?" The girl asked. This girl had long brown hair & brown eyes, she seemed to be older then him at least by a little Dusty didn't really think like it was that much of an age difference. "Dusty." He answered. "Hi Dusty, I'm Vanessa." She replied. "Howdy." Dusty greeted. "Where are you from, Dusty?" Vanessa asked. "Indian Territory." Dusty answered. "What brings you all the way out here?" Vanessa asked. "Just exploring the great U. S. of .A." Dusty answered. "Sounds like you're having an exciting time aren't you?" Vanessa asked. "Oh, you have no idea." Dusty remarked.

Disclaimer: Dennis & Vanessa do not belong to me he belongs to my friend Nina luvs Iceland. Also Hetalia does not belong to me, I just wish it did.


	7. Chapter 7: Dusty meets Nina & Sasha

Chapter 7: Dusty meets Sasha & Nina

Dusty rode out from Virginia into the borders of North Carolina & South Carolina. "Well hello there." Dusty said as he looked through his telescope, "Dusty, you've officially hit the jackpot!" He laughed as he shut the telescope then began riding towards the carriage.

"I can't wait to see everyone again, can you Sasha?" A girl asked. "Yeah. I'm just giddy with excitement." Sasha muttered. "What's up?" The girl asked. "Dennis. He's so annoying. Sometimes, I just wanna... Ya know what I'm saying Nina?" Sasha asked her identical twin sister. "Well, from time to time he does get a little annoying..." "Exactly why I don't want to go see everyone, cause he'll be there." Sasha remarked. "I'm sure. Everything's going to be alright, Sasha." Nina encouraged her sister. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Sasha remarked.

Dusty rode up behind the carriage then began climbing up on top & proceeded to open a chest. Sasha heard something, "Hold on a second, Nina. I'll be back." she said as she crawled out of the window & climbed on to the roof to see Dusty. "Hey! What are you doing up here?" Sasha interrogated. Dusty smirked, "For me to know & you to find out, little lady, but until then... Adios!" Dusty said as he jumped off the carriage & landed on his horse. Sasha fell off the carriage. "And... Got'cha! Ya know that's why ya don't go & climb to a roof of a carriage. Now, I'm gonna take ya back in your carriage mi lady." Dusty said after catching her. "Not until you give me back what ya stole from me, ya thief!" Sasha snapped. "Forget it!" Dusty remarked. Sasha knocked him off his horse then started riding off back to the carriage. Dusty growled then grabbed a rope & began to swing. He finally threw it & lassoed her. "Huh?" Sasha asked as the rope wrapped around her. Dusty yanked the lasso & Sasha was pulled off the horse. "My horse." Dusty remarked as he tied her up. Sasha so happened to grab his bandana off his face & looked at him before he tied her arms up & threw her over his shoulder. Then he jumped on his horse & rode off after the carriage. When he finally caught up he opened the door & threw her in. Sasha sat up & glared at him. Dusty tipped his hat to her then rode off. Nina looked to see if she could see this man riding off, but once again he was nowhere in sight. "Who was that man?" Nina asked as she untied her sister. "An outlaw that's who. He stole some stuff from us." Sasha growled. "And, you tried to get it back didn't you?" Nina asked. "Yeah." Sasha answered. "Well, you deserve every bit of pain you get. He's man, of course he's gonna overpower you. Sasha, you really need to think these things through." Nina said. "I know. But, I've got a description of him! He'll be caught in no time!" Sasha smirked as she sat down, now being untied. "I hope you're right." Nina said. "I know I am." Sasha stated. Nina sighed then looked out her window.

Disclaimer: Sahsa & Nina do not belong to me they belong to my friend Nina luvs Iceland. Also Hetalia does not belong to me, I just wish it did. I also give credit to NLI for giving me this idea.


	8. Chapter 8: Iris McDonald

Chapter 8: Dusty's encounter with Iris McDonald

Dusty rode up north to New York harbor when he saw a woman with red hair & green eyes there, "Iris!" He exclaimed happily. Riding up to her & pulling her up onto his horse. "Long time no see, Iris!" Dusty greeted. "Indy? Is that you?" Iris asked. "Sure is." Dusty answered. "My you've grown since I last saw you. How's life going for you?" Iris asked. "Do you have time to talk?" Dusty asked. "I think I can spare a couple of hours." Iris answered.

Dusty rode up on a quiet, grassy hill. "So what's going on, Indy?" Iris asked. "Nothing really. I was just wanting to talk since we haven't seen each other in a while." Dusty said. "Now, I agree about that, it has been a while. But, I also know you. What's really going on, Indy?" Iris asked. Dusty sat down on the ground, "My mother was murdered a couple of months ago." He answered. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Indy. I know you loved her & you miss her a lot." Iris replied. "I did. Then, I killed the man who did it." Dusty remarked. "Indy!" Iris exclaimed in total shock. "That's not the worst part! I'm an outlaw here in the States. I'm a wanted man, now. They gave me a new name even. Dusty, they or so they call me." Dusty replied. "Indy, why did you choose to go down this road? I know what it's like to be on the wrong end of the law and it's not a joy ride, by any means." Iris informed her young friend. "I know. I've got at least two lawmen searchin' fir me now. And, I don't enjoy it. I'm already tired of runnin'!" Dusty answered. "Indy..." "I want my family back!" Dusty cried. "Shh, Indy. It's alright. You're going to be okay." Iris replied as she hugged him & stroked his hair out of comfort as he mumbled other stuff that wasn't able to be interpreted because his sorrow was almost too much for him to bear as Dusty buried his face into her shoulder like a child."Indy. Indy, you still have family..." "I'm so tired of being alone!" He remarked. "You're not alone, Indy. You always will have me around every now & again." Iris said trying to lift his spirits, "You remember when I first met you?" "Yeah. I was just a little kid." Dusty said.

"Today's a good day for an expedition." Iris said to no one in particular since she was alone. She looked around & for miles she could see nothing, but beautiful landscape. Soon all the beauty & splendor of the landscape was interrupted by a voice exclaiming, "Help! Somebody!" "Huh? What was that?" Iris asked as she quickly rode over to the river where she saw a little boy who was being swept away by the river. Iris reacted immediately and quickly directed her horse into the water. She grabbed the little boy out of the water, "I've got ya!" Iris remarked as she lead her horse to the bank of the river then sat him under a tree. She grabbed a blanket & wrapped it around him & made a fire. The little boy with blonde hair & big blue eyes smiled weakly at her, "T-thanks fir savin' me nice l-lady." he said. "It wasn't a problem at all. But, how did you get in the river in the first place?" Iris asked. "Lost my hat & when I got it... The river took me up." The little boy explained. "I see. So what's your name?" Iris asked. "Indy!" He answered. "Indy? That's an interesting name." Iris said. "My full name's Indian Territory, but my Momma calls me Indy for short." Indy explained. "Oh, so you're an American territory?" Iris asked. "I don't know what ya mean, but okay!" Indy giggled. Iris giggled at him, 'He'll figure it out soon enough.' She thought. "You'll understand when you're older." Iris said. "How come all adults say that?" Indy wondered. Iris giggled, "Because, somethings just happen to be that way." She answered. Indy sighed, "So now that ya know my name... What's your's?" Indy asked. "Iris McDonald." Iris answered. "Howdy, Iris!" Indy greeted. "Hello, to you too, Indy." Iris responded. "Iris?" Indy asked. "Yes, Indy?" Iris asked. "Will-will you marry me?" Indy asked. Iris giggled, "I'm afraid not Indy." She replied. "Why?" Indy asked in confusion. "Because, you're still a boy & I'm in love with someone else." Iris explained. "Oh." Indy pouted. "Don't worry, one day you'll find a girl who is prefect for you. But, if you'd like, I'd love to be your friend, Indy." Iris replied."Really?!" Indy asked happily. "Of course." Iris answered. Indy smiled, "Okay!" He said. 'He is quite the charming one isn't he?' Iris thought, 'In fact he reminds me a lot of... him.' Her train of thought was soon distracted by little Indy who was cuddling up to her side with a tried expression on his face as he yawned. Iris smiled & stroked his hair for a while until he was totally asleep. She then picked him up gently & laid him down on the ground before laying down herself for the night.

"I remember that. I'm kinda embarrassed that I asked ya that." Dusty replied. "Don't be. I was flattered. Really. And, I thought it was cute coming from a little guy like you." Iris giggled then kissed his cheek. Dusty blushed a bright red then looked over at Iris. "Now promise me, Indy. Don't change who you are. You're not some big time outlaw. You're my friend, Indy." Iris remarked. "I promise." Dusty answered. Iris smiled & hugged him, "I love you, Indy." "I love you too, Iris." Dusty said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Keep yourself out of trouble for me, alright?" Iris asked. "Alrighty. I swear to ya, Iris." Dusty replied. "Good." Iris remarked. "So what brought ya here anyway?" Dusty asked. "I was coming here to find you, since I haven't seen you in years." Iris answered. "What's the real reason?" Dusty asked. "I'm going to have a meeting with some other countries, but after that I was going to go to Indian Territory to visit you." Iris said. "I see." Dusty said. "Well, I'm afraid our time together has to come to an end. I'll try to find you again before I sail away again, but if not... Take this for good luck on your journey. I hope you'll stay in good health & I'd start running, if I were you." Iris said after giving Dusty a three leaf clover medallion after seeing Ranger Jones. "When can I start lookin' fir ya again?" Dusty asked. "Tomorrow. At the docks." Iris answered. "What time?" Dusty asked. "Noon!" Iris said as she began to walk away. "See ya then!" Dusty exclaimed as he began to run.

Ranger Taylor Jones noticed Iris, but didn't say anything to her. 'Probably runnin' late for another meetin'.' She thought. "How's it goin' homie!" A man with brown shaggy hair & blue eyes asked. "Nate?" Taylor asked. "Yea! How's it goin'?" Nathaniel asked again. "Not good. Been lookin' for an outlaw by the name of Dusty. Heard of him?" Taylor asked. "Nah, I haven't bra. I'll keep a look out for ya though." Nathaniel answered. "I hope Kenny's havin' worse luck than me." Taylor sighed. "That's a little rude, Tay." Nathaniel remarked. "Well, I'm tryin' to protect Dusty from Kenny tryin' to kill him." Taylor explained. "Oh, I got'cha, player." Nathaniel said. "Really?" Taylor asked. "Yea. You in love with him, huh?" Nathaniel teased. Taylor body slammed him to the ground. It isn't like that!" She snapped. Then climbed back on her horse & rode off. "I for reals gotta get the hang of not makin' my sisters angry, yo!" Nathaniel said, laying on his back.

The next day Dusty went to the docks to find Iris. Dusty figured since he hadn't shaved in a while his new mustache would be enough of a disguise to protect him from Ranger Taylor & Sheriff Kenny. Dusty smiled when he saw Iris. "Indy! It's good to see you again." Iris replied. "How was the meetin'?" Dusty asked. "You know same as usual. England & France fought the whole time. America wouldn't stop talking about nonsense of making another state. And, a complete waste of time if I may add." Iris remarked. "Sounds stressful." Dusty said. "Yes, it was & always is." Iris replied. Dusty chuckled. "Well, Indy. I'm afraid this is good bye for a while." Iris said. "I guess so." Dusty replied. "Goodbye until I can visit again." Iris said. "Bye, Iris. I'll try not to get into too much trouble while you're gone." Dusty teased. "I don't believe that for a second!" Iris giggled. "Didn't expect ya too." Dusty chuckled then kissed her hand. "Good bye, old friend." Iris said then smiled at him before boarding the ship. Dusty walked away as the ship departed

Disclaimer: Iris McDonald does not belong to me she belongs to my friend Nina luvs Iceland. Also Hetalia does not belong to me, I just wish I did.


	9. Chapter 9: Lana Jones-Bonnefoy

Chapter 9: Dusty meets Lana Jones-Bonnefoy

After a sad farewell to his old friend Iris. To Dusty it seemed like a long journey to the state of Louisiana. "Well, howdy there." Dusty greeted a beautiful woman with blonde hair & blue-green eyes who was right by the border line. "Bonjour, monsieur." The girl greeted in her native language: French. "Do ya speak English?" Dusty asked noticing that she was speaking a language he'd never heard in his entire life. "Aucun." The girl answered as she shook her head; no. "Well, do ya have a name?" Dusty asked her. "Mon nom est, Lana." She answered. "Lana, huh? Ya know, fir someone who can't speak a lick of English ya sure do know how to understand it pretty well Lana." Dusty remarked. "Fine! I speak English... Happy?!" Lana growled. "I thought so. But anyhow, I reckon this might be your carriage right Miss Lana?" Dusty asked. "Yes, it is. Why? What are you some kind of big time outlaw or something?" Lana asked in an unimpressed tone. "No... Well... Maybe. It all depends on who you are connected to, little lady." Dusty said. 'What in world?!' He thought. "Interesting." Lana replied with a smirk plastered on her face. "So, what are you going to do, Monsieur outlaw?" Lana asked in a curious tone. "Well first off what I'm gonna do is..." 'What the heck? Why am I about to tell this girl what I'm gonna do?' Dusty thought. "...attempt to take what ever I can from ya. Since that is what I do." 'Did I really just say that out loud?' "Really, now?" Lana asked. "Ah!" Dusty's entire body suddenly convulsed in pain as he fell to the ground. 'What's going on... H-hey! I-I can't move now! What's going on?!' "Hey! What the heck did ya do to me?!" Dusty snapped. "Shut up!" Lana remarked. "Ow!" Dusty exclaimed each time he was continually getting slammed on the ground without one person touching him. Dusty moaned in pain as soon as he was still again only to be thrown into the horse's water. Dusty finally was able to get out of the water and stand firm back up on his feet as he wiped the little amount of blood that was trickling down from the corner of his mouth. "Knock it, off! Ya little..." He snapped just before getting thrown into a building. "Had enough yet, monsieur outlaw?" Lana asked.

"Lana! That's enough!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Dusty then sighed in relief before falling forwards on his face. "My hero." Dusty said in a voice that was in excruciating pain."Kenny?" Lana asked. "Who's this stranger?" Kenny asked as he rode up. "I don't know. Some big time outlaw or so he idiot even tried to rob me so I had to protect myself." Lana answered her older brother. "Really now? So you're an outlaw, huh?" Kenny asked as he helped Dusty up by grabbing him by his arm & pulling him up on his feet. Dusty panted heavily in pain. "Ya know, you look awfully familiar." Kenny said as examined Dusty's facial features. Dusty didn't say a single word he just kept breathing heavily. "Come on partner. Let's get ya on a saddle." Kenny said as he helped him on his horse. Dusty then grabbed a hold of his reigns while Sheriff Kenny wasn't paying any attention to him. He smirked, "Adios, Sheriff!" Dusty exclaimed as he rode away. "Why you little! I'm gonna get that son of a gun if it's the last thing I do!" Kenny snapped "It's your own fault. You weren't watching him." Lana remarked. "You stay outta this!" Kenny snapped,"I'll get him. Soon enough." Sheriff Kenny already knew that there was absolutely no use in trying to ride after Dusty since he was already out of sight.

Disclaimer: Lana Jones-Bonnefoy does not belong to me she belongs to my friend Nina luvs Iceland. Also Hetalia does not belong to me, I just wish I did.


	10. Chapter 10: Noah & Seth Jones

Chapter 10: Noah & Seth Jones

After a strange encounter with Lana & barely escaping from Sheriff Kenny. Dusty was ready to relax.

"Hey lookie, Noah!" A young man with blonde hair & green eyes said. "What is it, Seth?" Noah asked his younger twin brother. "Isn't that the outlaw Kenny's been telling everybody about?" Seth asked. "Looks like it." Noah said. Seth laughed, "Hey Noah, wanna have some fun with this guy?" "Alright." Noah said taking off his overshirt & putting on one just like Seth's making them look exactly the same.

"Ugh, I can't get away from these guys!" Dusty muttered as he climbed off his horse. "Hey there stranger!" Seth greeted. Dusty immediately jumped & grabbed his revolver. Seth screamed & held his arm up. "What are ya doin' on my camp ground?" Dusty interrogated. "I come in peace! I just seen ya from a ways off & just wanted to say hi!" Seth explained in fear. Dusty put his gun up, "Alrighty. I'll believe your little story." Seth sighed in relief, "So where ya headed from?" "Louisiana." Dusty answered. "Louisiana?! I've got a sister named Lana who lives there!" Seth exclaimed. "You're related to that crazy lady?!" Dusty asked. "I take it you met her." Seth said. Dusty nodded. "Hey what's this?" Seth asked as he grabbed Dusty's old headdress. "Hey give that back!" Dusty snapped as he pulled out his revolver. Seth disappeared. "Looking for me?" Noah asked. Dusty fired after Noah ducked. "Over here!" Seth called out. Dusty fired again. "No over here!" Noah exclaimed. Dusty pulled out another revolver & started sitting aimlessly until he ran out of bullets. Seth & Noah peeked out from behind a boulder. "Seth. Go give it back." Noah said. "Are you crazy?! You give it back!" Seth argued. "This was your doing, your idea. So man up & go!" Noah remarked. "I'll get killed if I go out there!" Seth cried. "And you want me to go out there & get shot?" Noah interrogated as Dusty reached over the boulder & grabbed his headdress off of Seth's head then put another bullet into his gun & shot it into the air. Seth & Noah ducked again. "Hey! Idiots! Shut it!" Dusty snapped as he climbed back on his horse & rode off to somewhere far away from the twins to sleep for the night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I just wish I did.


	11. Chapter 11: Katie & Wynter Jones

Chapter 11: Katie & Wynter Jones

Dusty rode to the plains of Kansas. "Not much farther & I'll be back home. Seems like I've just lead that ole sheriff in a wild goose chase." Dusty chuckled to himself. 'Is this what I'm gonna be doin' fir the rest of my life? Runnin' away from my problems? Maybe... Maybe it's fir the better, I guess. Try to stay out of Indian Territory fir as long as I'm livin'.' Dusty began to dwell on things such as that, that he didn't notice that two girls one with blonde hair & blue-green eyes & the other with orange hair & brown eyes snuck up on him.

One fired her gun causing Dusty's horse to buck him off. Dusty fell on the ground as they rode circles around him. Dusty wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth then grabbed his gun. The orange headed girl lassoed it out of Dusty's hand. Dusty growled irritatably, "Alright, that does it! Y'all are in fir it now! I don't care if y'all are girls!" Dusty snapped as he grabbed his lasso & began to swing. The blonde girl lassoed his arm the one he was swinging the rope with. Then she lassoed the other then began dragging him on the ground. The red headed girl giggled then lassoed his feet they both tightened the rope & began to ride off with their prize the wanted outlaw, Dusty in their possession.

Soon a boulder was going to come between the two riders. Dusty screamed. The two riders loosened the rope then flung him over the rock & before he landed they tightened it once again. Dusty's body convulsed in pain.

The riders stopped for the night. Dusty had sweat pouring off his face & he panted. "How much longer until Kentucky?" The blonde rider asked. "We'll be there by morning." The red head rider replied, "Then, we'll get our reward." "Okay." The blonde replied. "Why are ya starting to have second thoughts about this?" The red head asked. "No. I'm not." The blonde answered. "Okay. Better get some sleep. We head out at dawn." the red head responded as she laid down. "Okay." The blonde replied as she laid down as well.

The blonde rider waited until her fellow rider was asleep then she walked over to the captive outlaw with a canteen in hand. "Dusty." She replied softly. Dusty opened his eyes & jumped then grabbed her by the shoulders. She gasped. "Now, ya stay quiet & tell me why you kidnapped me!" Dusty demanded. "Well, we didn't kidnap you. We took you to hand you to our brother." The blonde rider explained. "Who's that?" Dusty interrogated. "His name's Kenny." The blonde rider answered. "The sheriff?!" Dusty snapped. "Shh, calm down. You've been through a lot today & I'm sorry." She apologized as she gave him the canteen, "I figured you'd be thirsty." "Thanks. Uh..." Dusty said. "Wynter. Wynter Jones. And, that's my older sister Katie by the fire." Wynter explained. "Alright. Thanks, Wyn. So, your brother... Kenny. What's he like besides the uptight jerk that I've seen." Dusty asked. "He's pretty much like that all the time, but he can be friendly when he wants to." Wynter explained. "I see." Dusty said. "Why?" Wynter asked. "Well, when he sees me, I'm not gonna appeal to his friendly side." Dusty replied.

The next morning. The two rode the rest of the way to Kentucky. Where Sheriff Kenny was waiting. "Thank you, Kate. I knew I could count on you & Wyn to catch him." Kenny remarked. Dusty glared at Kenny. "It was no prob, Kenny. It was actually pretty easy." Katie responded. Kenny smirked, "Here. As I promised." He said as he gave both Wynter & Katie a bag full of gold each before cuffing Dusty then throwing his pained body over his horse & rode off to the prison.

Taylor watched from the hill near by. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'll get ya out." she remarked as she glared through her binoculars.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did. Katie & Wynter Jones belong to my bestie Nina luvs Iceland. I would also like to thank her for inspiring this chapter. :)


	12. Chapter 12: Dusty Escapes

Chapter 12: Dusty Escapes!

Kenny pushed Dusty into a cell, "Don't get too cozy in there, son. Somebody's gotta pay for the murder in Tennessee." he said pulling out a rope & tying it in a noose. Dusty's eyes widened then he walked over to the tiny window in the cell. "If I die for justice being served that day, so be it. That man killed my mother. His debt was paid." Dusty remarked. "Robbery is also on your records. In Texas you'd get your hands cut off along with a hangin'. You should be glad I'm the one who arrested you & not my little sister." Kenny snapped. "Maybe I'd be better. I would have at least died in my home land, at my request." Dusty said. Kenny growled irritatably, "Shut up! You are just trying to make you sound like your & mighty, but you're not! You're nothin' but an outlaw! You got that!" He snapped as he slammed his hands against the bars of the cell. Dusty never turned his face towards Kenny, he kept his back turned towards him.

Kenny locked up the prison that night & went home. Ranger Jones was inside, she grabbed a mirror & signaled Tessie, to ride up with the get away horses. "Oh, there you are Tay." Tessie said looking through the binoculars then she rode over to the prison. "Dusty." Taylor called to him. "Right here." Dusty answered. "I'm here to get you out." Taylor said. Dusty smirked, "Alright. What's the plan then?" "Where's the keys?" Taylor asked. "Over there." Dusty answered. Taylor unlocked his cell. Dusty pinned her to the wall. Taylor jolted in pain then slid down the wall with a knife in her shoulder. "Sorry, Ranger. I'm not the kind to go from one prison to another." Dusty remarked. Taylor whimpered trying to get words out, but the pain was too overwhelming. Dusty ran out just in time for Tessie to come with the horses. Dusty jumped on a horse. Tessie looked at him with horror as he pointed a gun at her, "Now, I'm takin' this horse & if you see your brother the sheriff, ya tell him this... I'm coming back for him & he better sleep with one eye open." Dusty snapped before riding off. "Taylor!" Tessie cried as she ran in the prison. She gasped when she saw Taylor. "Taylor. Taylor..." "Tess?" Taylor managed to get out. "What is it, Tay?" Tessie asked after pulling the knife out of her little sister's shoulder. "Kenny must've shook him up. I know he's not bad like the others... He's different." Taylor said softly. "You want me to get Mase? He's at my place it won't, take long to, get there." Tessie asked. Taylor grinned softly then fell unconscience. Tessie picked her up & drug her to the horses. Kenny ran over there. "What happened?" He asked. "Tay got stabbed. I'm taking to my place to get Mase to help her." Tessie explained. Kenny picked Taylor up & laid her over the horse then jumped on the saddle, "We better get going then." he said as the two of them raced off.

The next morning. "How's she doing, Mase?" Kenny asked. "She's fine." Mason answered. "You look, tired Mase." Tessie remarked. "What happened last night, Mase?" Kenny asked. "She struck a fever. Stayed up with her all night fighting it." Mason answered. "That little..." "Kenny. That boy reacted because you gave him quite the scare. So, if I were you'd watch what you say to your prisoners for now on." Mason remarked. "What? How'd you..." "I told him." A voice said walking down the hall. "Why you... You've got some nerve..." "Here, take me in again. Hang me if it'll make you happy. I just don't wanna don't wanna be a bother to anyone any more. I'm tired of this! I'm tired of running from you. So go ahead. I'm turning myself in." Dusty said holding his hands out. "Hey, dudes! I'm gonna borrow you for a few, okay dude." Alfred said as he wrapped his arm around Dusty's shoulders. Dusty was surprised, "Yes sir." "Him, but Dad he's an outlaw from Indian Territory." "Then I've got the right dude. Come on." Alfred said as he & Dusty walked out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did.


	13. Chapter 13: A New State

Chapter 13: A New State?

Alfred & Dusty walked into a huge conference room it was filled with people from all over the world. Dusty looked at the calendar on the wall the date was November 16th, 1907. "Who's that with America?" An English man asked, "I've never seen him before." "Indy." Iris said softly. "Who is that, you say?" A Hungarian woman asked. "Elisabeta, that's an old friend of mine. We go way back." Iris answered. "Why is he with America?" Elisabeta asked. "I'm not sure on that one." Iris said.

"Mingle dude, the meeting's not gonna start for a little while. Oh, by the way your name's Owen, now. That alright?" Alfred asked. "It's fine. I like that name. It's better than Dusty." Owen muttered as he began to walk over to Iris. Iris seen him & she smiled. Owen finally reached her & hugged her. "Indy! I'm so glad you're alright." Iris said. "Of course I am. But, apparently my name's changed yet again. My name's Owen." Owen replied. "Alright, Owen. It's nice to meet you." Iris teased. Owen smiled. "Oh, Owen I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Elisabeta." Iris introduced. Owen's eyes widened, "Uh, howdy." Owen greeted holding out his hand. "Szia, Owen. I'm the country of Hungary, but as Ireland has already said, my real name is Elisabeta." Elisabeta replied shaking his hand. "Nice to meet ya." Owen responded. Elisabeta giggled then kissed his cheek. Owen's face turned a bright red. Iris smiled & shook her head as she watched him interact with Elisabeta. "Yo, Owen! Meeting's starting." Alfred called. "Right." Owen replied, "I guess I'll see ya later?" "Igen. Yes." Elisabeta interpreted herself. "Alrighty." Owen replied as he walked back over to Alfred & sat down beside him. Elisabeta & Iris giggled. "That boy's a mess." Iris said shaking her head then sitting down. Elisabeta nodded in response then sat back down in her seat. The meeting ran semi-smoothly then Alfred took the stand, "Alright dudes, like for reals! I totally today just admitted a new state into my union! This I'll be my 46th state, yo! And, my first line of business is to introduce him to the world, literally. Owen, come up here for a sec." Alfred called. Owen walked up then stood by Alfred. "The State of Oklahoma!" "I'm a state?" Owen asked himself softly. "Okay, dude you can go sit back down." Alfred said. Owen walked down & sat back down in shock. 'I can't believe it! The 46th state of America, just yesterday I was trying to... Wait a sec... Those guys were all... They had to be! So now their my... Woah!' Owen thought.

After the meeting Alfred took Owen to his home. He had told all the other 45 to meet him there because he had an announcement to make. Which all the states knew what that meant a new state or in their case a new sibling. "Alright little dudes I know the suspense is killing you, but... You have a new brother!" Alfred said. The male states rejoiced. The female states smiled, but they all sat at the edge of their seats awaiting to see who their brother was. "The 46th state is Oklahoma. So, here's your brother, Owen Jones!" Alfred announced. Owen walked out. The State gasped. "Dusty?" They asked. "I'm Owen not... That. Look those of you I've hurt, stole from... I'm sorry. I wanna make that clear. Since we are family now." Owen replied. "Dust... Owen." Taylor said. Owen placed his hand on her wounded shoulder, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Owen replied. Taylor grinned, "I forgive you." She responded. Owen grinned softly. Taylor then hit him in the arm, "But if you do somethin' that stupid again. I'm gonna really beat ya." Kenny, Tessie, and all the states that Owen meet through out his journey laughed. Owen rubbed his arm & chuckled.

Family. My own family, this is almost too good to be true. If I'm dreamin', please don't wake me up. I've finally found the place where I belong... I'm Oklahoma, the 46th state of the Untied States of America, but most importantly I'm Owen Jones and I'm a free man.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only wish I did. Iris McDonald & Tessie don't belong to me, they belong to my friend Nina luvs Iceland. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
